Scarlet America
by GoneOutOfBuisness
Summary: Basically story chronicling the relationship between Steve/Wanda. This is set in my Chaos storyline so it will have references to Teen Wolf but it can be read as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Just a few oneshots that chronicle Scarlet America in my Chaos story. Can be read as a stand-alone with only few references to Teen Wolf.

 **First Date:**

 **Wanda's POV:**

Wanda wasn't like normal girls. She didn't go gaga over the latest boy-band. She didn't dress for the sole purpose of looking good or matching the latest fashion trend and she usually left her long hair loose and untamed. She wasn't the most social person in the world. She preferred to sit back and study the situation and the people involved before involving herself.

All that changed when within the last few years, she and her brother had been subjected to inhumane experiments and as a result had gained superhuman abilities. Later on, a new person joined them called Genim "Stiles" Stilinski. She and Pietro had opened up their little family duo and welcomed the young teenager like a brother and the three were now practically inseparable.

They had joined and betrayed a homicidal robot by the name of Ultron who believed that the only way to save the world was to destroy the people in it. They had met and fought with the Avengers. Once Ultron's intentions had been revealed they switched sides and fought to destroy the genocidal robot and his army, nearly losing Pietro in the process. Luckily her twin brother's life had been saved due to the timely intervention of her newly adopted brother.

It was in this time that Wanda had met Steve. When she had first seen him in Strucker's fortress, she had seen him through Stiles's mind. Even through the glimpses she had caught she admitted that the Captain was a very attractive man. However the desire to see the Avengers suffer outweighed any desire she may have had for the Captain at the time.

When they fought again in Wakanda, she had looked into Steve's mind and used his memories against him. After seeing into Steve's mind she had felt a great deal of guilt over causing him such pain. She knew what it was like to lose everything and everyone you know and love but unlike Steve, she at least had Pietro and later Stiles to help and support her. Steve had practically nothing only an amnesiac, brainwashed assassin best friend/brother and a long lost love that was in the final few months of her life.

When they defected from Ultron and tried to make up for the wrongs that they had committed she had been surprised that Steve even gave them the chance given what she had done to him in Wakanda. It had been months and Wanda still saw Natasha shoot her the odd dark look and mean glare.

When they had finally returned to America and began training at the new facility, it was Steve who was always there helping Stiles explain the American culture. He was the one teaching them the ways of an Avenger. She couldn't deny that seeing Steve work up a sweat on the training mats and then be pressed against that hard muscular body while learning physical combat had definitely been a very lovely bonus and if she was not mistaken, Steve enjoyed being pressed up against her too.

During that time Steve was practically the only person besides Vision who spoke to the trio without a stray thought of malevolence and distrust. Well, Vision didn't count because he hadn't experienced first hand what the trio could do if they used their powers against him. He told them stories about growing up in Brooklyn in nineteen forties, of how the war came and changed everything. He was basically the only person to treat them like people instead of weapons of mass destruction.

All that had made Steve and Wanda comfortable with one another. They had shared a few longing looks and quick glances which were almost immediately spotted by Natasha and her brothers. Pietro had of course wanted to run at Steve and punch the supersoldier in the jaw for daring to look at his sister while Stiles warned Wanda to be careful and that if she needed Stiles to kill Steve he'd do so in a heartbeat.

Natasha had warned Steve about Wanda. She still didn't trust her after what she had done to her in Wakanda but she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt seeing as how she saw the way Steve's face would light up whenever Wanda was mentioned. That being said she still kept both eyes on Wanda at all times.

Which brought the whole story to right now. Last night Steve had asked her out on a date. He was to pick her up in one hour. She had at first been pleased by this but now, coming closer to the expected time she was beginning to panic. She had emptied out her entire wardrobe onto her bed and she still didn't know what to wear. Most of the clothes she had were Gothic Style or plain and practical. None them were really suitable for a date. Wanda realized what she would have to do. It would take the utmost courage to complete this dangerous task.

She hesitantly raised her fist and knocked gently on Natasha's door. She immediately stepped back as if afraid that the door would strike her for daring to interrupt it's room's resident. She didn't however receive a response. She knocked again, a bit more loudly this time. Still nothing. "Can I help you?" Natasha said from behind Wanda.

Wanda literally levitated a foot into the air before turning around. She swore she might have seen Natasha crack a smile but the expression disappeared and was instantly replaced by her usual expressionless mask of indifference. "I,,, um... uh... need help..." Wanda admitted. "With"? Natasha questioned.

Wanda took a deep breath before saying "I have a date with Steve and I have nothing to wear". Natasha studied Wanda for a few seconds before finally saying "How long until the date?". Wanda said "One hour, actually fifty minutes now". Natasha pursed her lips and replied "Well we've got out work cut out for us, follow me kid". Natasha stepped past Wanda and in to her room. Wanda hesitantly followed.

 **Steve's POV:**

Steve was currently pacing up and down with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. He was debating whether or not to return the flowers. "Is it too much for a first date? Should I put the flowers back, Pietro said orchids were her favorite, we used to bring flowers to dames back in the forties but is that still done now? Gah this world is confusing" Steve internally debated.

He had been nervous the whole day in preparation for his date. He had asked Sam for advice and his friend told him to simply just be himself. It was easier said than done. While he and Wanda had gotten close over the last few months, he was looking to go from being friends to being well, more than friends and he didn't want to mess anything up.

He had gone on dates since he had been thawed out of the ice and had been intimate a few times but in the end, they all seemed to end in misery. The last date he went on ended horrifically. They had gotten to the restaurant and Steve had been the perfect gentleman, pulled out her chair, talked about causal things and the food was nice.

At the end of the date, Steve had offered to pay the check but the woman insisted on paying half. Steve insisted more and the woman got angry. She accused Steve of being misogynistic and living in the old days. She then indicated that the only reason she had gone on this date was because of the fact that he was Captain America. She said all this in front of an entire packed restaurant. The woman in question left Steve sitting there amidst the crowd of nosy gossiping restaurant customers.

Needless to say Steve had taken a hiatus on dating much to Natasha's dismay. He was broken out of his thoughts when Natasha walked into the common room where Steve was waiting for Wanda. "Your welcome" she simply said before walking off into the kitchen. At the sound of clicking heels, Steve turned around and it took all his restraint not to gape and drool like an idiot.

Wanda was walking towards Steve. Her long brown hair was pulled to one side in a mass of wavy curls. Her usual red center necklace was in place. Her lips were covered in dark ruby red lipstick. Her black dress was low-cut yet modest, showcasing her creamy legs and accentuating her curvy figure. Her feet were adorned with dark heels that made her legs longer and her arms were bare. All in all, Steve felt unworthy to be standing in the presence of this beautiful goddess.

Wanda looked up shyly at Steve's suited form and said "Do I look ok?". Steve only said "Breathtaking". Wanda smiled and to Steve it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Regaining some of his composure he held out his hand and handed her the bouquet. "For you" he said.

Wanda took the flowers and looked delightedly at the orchids. "My favorites, you shouldn't have" she said bending down slightly to breathe in their lovely fragrance. "I'll go put these in water" She said but Natasha immediately stepped up beside her and said "I'll take those Wanda, why don't you two get going, have some fun".

Once Natasha had taken the flowers, Steve held out his arm and together they linked hands. At first contact, all the nerves that the two superheroes had been feeling seemed to vanish and they began to feel confident. The two caught each other's eye and they simply knew that they'd be alright.

The date went smoothly. Steve took her to a dining and dance club. They ate, they laughed and they talked about silly nonessential things. They moved on to the dance floor. "You know I've never really danced before" Wanda confessed. Steve smiled and said "That's ok, I'm pretty much hopeless myself". In the end they ended up swaying to the beat of the music.

Wanda looked up at Steve. "Steve this date was... perfect" Wanda told him. "It was only perfect because you were here, Wanda" Steve replied, internally cheering at not having screwed up the evening. Wanda laid her head on Steve's chest "I could stay like this forever" she murmured. Steve rested his head on top of Wanda's, they're bodies seemingly fitting together like a jigsaw piece. "Me too" he murmured.

At the end of the night Steve escorted her back to her room. "Steve you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly capable of walking back myself" Wanda joked. "Just making sure that you get home safe ma'am" Steve replied throwing in a bit of a terrible Southern accent for the fun of it. Wanda chuckled at Steve's tone and eventually the two arrived at her room.

"This is me" Wanda said. She turned around and looked up at Steve. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and said "Thank you for the great night and for being the perfect gentleman Captain Rogers". Steve said "Your welcome Ms Maximoff". The two leaned in and kissed.

It grew more heated as Steve wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist pulling her closer to him while Wanda wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, carding her fingers through the hair on the back of Steve's head. The two pulled back, both were breathless. "We'll have to do this again" Wanda said shakily. "Agreed" Steve said and the two kissed again.

Steve had Wanda pressed against the door by now and his hands had moved lower down. While they were enjoying this both Steve and Wanda knew that this was much too fast and soon. Cursing inwardly the two pulled back. "I'd better go now or else I can't promise I'll be the perfect gentleman much longer". Wanda sighed dramatically and said "And that would be such a terrible thing wouldn't it".

Steve cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I want this to go somewhere Wanda, I want us to take our time, I don't want to rush into anything we're not ready for" Steve told her gently. Wanda nodded and replied "Me too, I definitely want you but I want to make sure that we're ready to take that step".

Steve with great reluctance pulled back until he was only clutching Wanda's hand. He raised her hand and kissed the back of it gently and said "Goodnight Ms Maximoff". Wanda gently took her hand back and used it to blow a kiss at Steve. "Goodnight Mr Rogers" she replied. With that Steve walked off and Wanda went into her room, both of them feeling the beginnings of something great and beautiful.

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual Tension**

 **Warning: This scene might be a little mature.**

 **Steve's POV:**

Steve was punching his way through one of Stark's specially made punching bags. Given the fact that Steve seemed to go through ten punching bags a night, Tony had made this punching bag more reinforced than the last ones. He was truly working up a sweat when Wanda walked in. Smiling for the first time that night Steve walked over and placed a quick kiss on her in greeting.

"What are you doing up?" Steve asked. Wanda shrugged and said "Couldn't sleep, thought I 'd come down here and work off some energy, seems like great minds think alike". Steve nodded and asked "Wanna practice?, I know Nat said your training has been going really well, like to see it in action".

Wanda nodded and the two moved to one of the training mats. When Natasha had told them that they'd be doing physical training as part of their Avengers training they had all told her it wasn't necessary. Not thirty seconds later, Natasha had both Wanda and her brothers down on the training mats sporting various bruises. Needless to say, they never disobeyed Natasha again and made it a point to stay on the woman's good side.

Steve experimentally jabbed out a fist in Wanda's direction which she easily dodged. He made a few more jabs before getting serious. He swept his foot out to knock her feet out from under her, but Wanda jumped back to avoid it. Wanda darted towards Steve and ducked under his arms to hit him in the stomach. She hissed from the pain of hitting what felt like a cement bag.

She darted back to avoid Steve next strike but wasn't fast enough so his fist caught her on the shoulder. She stumbled back and Steve followed. She put her arms up to cover her face as Steve struck. When Steve made to move back, Wanda' s hands shot out and grasped his wrists. Bringing her foot up she kicked Steve in the crotch which made the supersoldier grunt in pain and be forced back.

Wanda couldn't help but say "Super soldier or not Steve, you are still a man". She grinned. Steve saw her smirking and got a determined smile on his face. "It's on Maximoff" he stated and ran at the superheroine, attacking with everything he had. Wanda struggled to keep pace with the supersoldier but it was physically impossible.

"Well I'm not going to win by physical combat so why not make things interesting" She thought. When Steve tried to hit her next she rose into the air suspended by her scarlet energy. Steve fist met cold air. He looked up at the levitating witch with a wry look on his face. "That's cheating" he said. Wanda shrugged and said "Nuh uh, you never said anything about using powers, besides isn't part of being an Avenger using all the skills at your disposal to save the day?"

Steve nodded and said "So it is, so it is, so in that case...". Steve jumped up and grabbed Wanda out of the air. Wanda squeaked in surprise as she was forcibly brought back to Earth. Steve rolled over to absorb most of the impact when they hit the ground. He then rolled over so that he was on top of Wanda holding her arms above her head.

Wanda noticed their position and said "You know Steve, if you wanted to be on top. All you had to do was ask". Steve grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Wanda however smirked and flexed her fingers, encasing them in red energy. Steve then found himself lying on his back with Wanda sitting astride him. She laid a glowing hand trailing wisps of red energy on Steve's chest holding him in place.

"Never pegged you as the type to get distracted by a pretty face, Mr Rogers" Wanda told him smugly. "I make no apologies ma'am especially when its your pretty face distracting me" Steve said grinning up at Wanda. Wanda laughed but then stopped. "What is it?" Steve asked.

 **Wanda's POV**

Wanda had stopped laughing because she felt something rather big pressing up against her behind. It seemed that little Steve had joined the party. "Well um, it appears that you're not the only one excited" Wanda said. She pressed back against the rather sizable bulge and Steve blushed a brilliant bright red. "Oh... Ohhhh, Um I 'm sorry" he stammered. Wanda found this sight to be the most adorable thing in the world.

"Stop" she insisted while trying not to laugh. "Um, Wanda I really don't have control over that" Steve admitted. "Oh in that case, I'll um" Wanda said before placing her hands on either side of Steve's head and pulling her rear away from Steve's crotch. Unfortunately this meant that her cleavage had practically been pushed straight into Steve's face.

"Um, Wanda? That's only making it worse" Steve admitted trying with all his might to will away his downstairs problem and failing miserably. Wanda smirked and then let out an outright laugh at the entire situation. She clambered off Steve. Steve awkwardly tried to stand up while at the same time not display how visibly obvious his problem was.

He looked down at Wanda who had her hair thrown back trying to control her laughter. Like many times before he noted how beautiful Wanda was when she smiled and laughed. Unfortunately in this situation it wasn't helping his er "personal matters". Wanda got to her feet she turned to the Steve and said "Well Steve, I think we'll leave it here for tonight while you can sort out your ... problem".

Steve was embarrassed and said "I'm sorry Wanda, I'm ninety years old I should be able to control my er basic urges by now...". Wanda waved her hand dismissively. "Boys will be boys and besides, I'm kind of flattered, and since you gave me something to think about, I think I'll return the favor" she said. Her eyes glowed red as she sent an image straight to Steve's mind.

Over the past few weeks they had gone on more dates and their make-out sessions had gotten even heavier but Steve was a bit nervous into taking that final step. But after tonight, Wanda had a feeling that she and Steve would be taking things to a whole new level soon. "Still no harm on speeding up the process a little" thought Wanda.

The image she sent Steve was of her lying on her stomach propped on her elbows. She was lying on a red satin bed completely nude with only a thin red blanket covering her rear. In the vision she blew a kiss towards Steve and said "Come join me, Captain". Steve blinked as his vision returned to normal just in time to see Wanda walking away from him with her hips swaying seductively.

"Goddamit" Steve growled. If his problem had been inconvenient before, it was downright uncomfortable now. He grabbed a towel and placed in front of his problem and awkwardly walked towards the shower area, sensing a cold shower in the near future. He prayed to any deity there was that Natasha or Sam wouldn't show up. They would never let him live this down and god forbid that this got out to Stark. That was a nightmare that didn't bear thinking about.

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was just finishing my other fanfic story. Now I can devote for thime to this series. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mornings are the Best**

 **Wanda's POV:**

Wanda woke up against something warm and firm. She opened her eyes and realized that her head was lying on Steve's bare chest and his arm was wrapped around her midsection. Wanda smiled as she remembered the events of last night. Steve and Wanda had come back from a mission in Peru.

The team had been tracking a Colombian Cartel drug Lord. The reason the Avengers had been called was because the drug lord in question could shoot combustive energy from his hands and was to much for regular law enforcement to handle. It had been close and in the end Wanda had to face off against the enhanced drug lord by herself.

The damage caused by the drug lord had destroyed several buildings and Pietro, Steve, Rhodey, Sam and Vision had to assist in emergency evacuation. Natasha had been assisting Wanda but a well timed explosion blasted the Black Widow off her feet and into a wall knocking her out cold leaving Wanda by herself.

Wanda came close to being blown apart several times as the criminal hurled energy beams at her. Eventually Wanda got the upper hand by throwing a pile of rubble at the man. While the convict was blowing apart the rubble flying towards him, Wanda entered his mind and knocked him unconscious.

When they came back, and Natasha had woken up, Steve later called to Wanda's room. He said he had never been as worried before as he had in his entire life. He said that life was too short and to take the moments and roll with them. Wanda agreed with him and told him to seize the moment. Steve had then pulled her to him and kissed her more fiercely than he ever had before.

Clothes came flying off and the two lovers were soon one. Wanda could honestly say that night was without doubt the best night of her life. She looked up at Steve's sleeping face and noted how calm and relaxed he looked. As if he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Is she could simply lie here and forget the world she would but unfortunately, her stomach growled.

Steve's eyes opened and he smiled down at Wanda who was blushing at the awkward noise her stomach made. "Someone's hungry" he commented. "Hardly my fault, a certain person who shall not be named kept me busy all night" Wanda said pressing herself closer to Steve. "Is that so? That simply won't do" Steve said kissing the top of Wanda's head.

Steve looked at the clock which read 6 AM. "You know there will hardly be anyone up at this time, If we hurry we can sneak into the food hall and grab something before anyone else comes around" Steve suggested. "A sound plan, Mr Rogers". Thinking back, Steve probably should have thought their plan through.

Wanda and Steve were in the kitchen grabbing some food. However the sight of Wanda in Steve's overlarge shirt bending over might have made Steve ready for round two. He started kissing Wanda. She protested weakly that they were in public but Steve didn't care. He had just lifted Wanda onto the counter when he heard someone clear their throat and say "Rogers, while I'm happy that you and witchy over here have taken things further, I don't see that as a reason to de-sanitize the kitchen".

Like having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on them, the two jumped apart and looked towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Natasha standing there with the biggest grin on her face. Wanda hastily pulled Steve's shirt down as much as she could to cover her legs while Steve stammered and tried to come up a plausible excuse.

"Nat, we were just, we... um" Steve tried but his brain refused to co-operate. Natasha raised her hands in a placating gesture and said "It's none of my business guys but you should be aware that there are camera's in the kitchen and the halls". Both Steve's and Wanda's turned pale with the implications of Natasha's statement.

"Don't worry, I can stop by the security booth on my way back, but in future take that to your rooms, for everyone's sake".Natasha turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two flustered heroes standing there awkwardly. "Let's grab that food" Wanda said. Steve hastened to comply.

They tried to make their way back to Wanda's room but fate wasn't on their side. Sam came whistling up the hall. He spotted Steve and Wanda. "Morning guys, what..." Sam stopped and took note of Steve's mussed up hair and Wanda's attire. His smile turned lecherous and he said "Whatcha doing?".

"Sam please not right now" Wanda begged. Sam shrugged his shoulders and said "Ok, but if any "new additions" occur in nine months time, I call naming rights". Steve looked confused and asked "Nine months, what would happen in nine, oh,ohh, well um". Steve realized what Sam meant and began trying to make a suitable reply completely missing the frantic shaking of Wanda's head who was silently urging Steve not to dig himself a bigger hole.

"You don't have to um worry about that Sam, we used protection" Steve told him. Wanda threw her hands up exasperatedly. While Steve's awkward moments were cute, in this situation it was just down right embarrassing. "My God, just go Steve" Wanda urged pushing Steve towards her bedroom. "Are you sure that the usual brand is good enough for the Cap, Wanda? I mean wouldn't the vibranium shield variety be more effective" Sam cackled.

Wanda raised a hand filled with scarlet energy. "Sam, if you don't stop I'll make you fall in love with Stark and declare your undying love for him in front of Pepper" Wanda threatened though the threat might have carried more weight if Wanda wasn't trying to tug Steve's shirt lower. Sam held up his hands and said "Just trying to look out for you crazy kids". He went off laughing down the corridor.

The pair eventually made it back to their room. Steve slammed the door shut behind them. He and Wanda leaned against the door. Steve said "Well that... could have gone better". Wanda gave him a wry look and replied "You think?".

The two made their way over to the bed and began eating. As they were eating, Steve decided to broach the subject. "So what are we now, boyfriend and girlfriend or...?" he left the question hanging. Wanda thought for a minute before saying "We've definitely come far, I normally wouldn't usually get this close to any man, back in Sokovia it was me and my brother and then a few little flings, none of them lasting longer than a week at most, it's really a first for me to be in any type of a relationship".

Steve nodded and said "Me too". Wanda reached over the bed and took Steve's hand. "What we've shared makes me want to explore more, I have never felt this way for any man before, it's frightening but good, I want more, so for now you're my Captain" she claimed. "And your my Witch" Steve said cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss.

He pushed Wanda gently down onto the bed and the two molded their bodies together. They were just about to commence another round when the intercom blared to life. Immediately a choir was heard over the intercom singing Hallelujah, Hallelujah. "What the hell?" Steve said pulling away from Wanda to stand up. "Congratulations Stevie Boy, didn't know you had it in you" Tony's voice came over the intercom.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Don't you have anything better to do?" Wanda cursed, trying to control the urge to telekinetically rip the intercom out of the wall. "Now Ms Maximoff, your Captain doesn't like bad language" Tony jibed. "Oh for Christ sake, are you ever gonna let that one go" Steve complained.

 **Hi, I'm back again. Let me know what you think of these fics or if you have any ideas of your own in your reviews or PM's. Scarlet America Forever xxxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hashing Things Out With The Black Widow**

 **Note: This chapter is for the distinct lack of Natasha/Wanda interaction in Civil War.**

 **Wanda's POV:**

It had been a bad day. Steve had the whole team practicing their different powers and abilities. He noticed Pietro and Wanda having a silent conversation via telepathy. When he inquired about it and they told him, Steve thought that it would be a brilliant idea for Wanda to learn to communicate with the rest of the team mentally in case they were ever in a situation where they got separated and their comms were down.

Naturally, quite a few members of the team had reservations about this. Natasha and Rhodey especially didn't like the idea of Wanda poking around in their heads. Eventually, under the encouragement of Steve and Sam the two agreed to allow Wanda access. The exercise seemed to be going well enough. Wanda was teaching each of the team members to recognize her mental presence and talk directly to her using their thoughts.

It all came to a swift end when it came time for Natasha's turn. Wanda knew that the master assassin still harbored a good deal of resentment over her due to her and her brothers actions in Wakanda. Wanda assumed that Natasha would at least put this aside for training purposes. She was proven deadly wrong when she linked her mind with Natasha's.

They had started of with easy mental tasks to ease into it. While trying to practice sending images via telepathy, Wanda caught a glimpse of Banner's face. Thinking that Natasha was sending the image to her on purpose, she latched unto it. This led to Wanda receiving a blur of memories regarding Romanoff's romantic feelings for Banner and the memories that they shared together.

Wanda realized quickly that this wasn't what Natasha wanted to convey so she pulled out of her mind but the damage had already been done. She saw Natasha marching towards her and was caught off guard when the usually calm and collected superspy picked her up roughly and slammed her against the wall. "What the hell did I say about looking in my mind again huh?" she growled.

Wanda had tried to stammer out an apology but was cut off as Natasha shook her repeatedly, not really caring for an answer. There was a silver blue blur and Pietro pulled Natasha off his sister and threw her on the ground. Natasha got up fully prepared to attack the twins when Steve stepped in and held her back.

Realizing what exactly she was doing, Natasha quickly calmed herself and announced that she was finished training for the day. She walked out of the training area and thankfully none of the other Avengers were foolish enough to try and stop her.

When she told Steve about it he sighed and told her "Natasha isn't the type of person who trust easily, she doesn't see the world like we do, sure we're sort of good friends put she still looks at me, analyzing the best way to take me down or use me, it's no fault of her own, it's just something she does as subconsciously as breathing".

"But she seems to really hate me though, I realize that what I did to her in the shipyard was very wrong but I don't know how to make it up to her" Wanda explained. Steve looked thoughtful for a minute and finally he said "Talk to her, hash things out, if it doesn't work then at the end of the day you can at least say you tried".

Taking her boyfriends sound advice she knocked on Natasha's door. Natasha immediately answered.

"What do you want" she demanded. Wanda decided to get straight to the point. "I want to apologize and to talk" she told her. "Apology accepted now go" she said simply before moving to shut the door.

Wanda quickly placed a restraining hand on the door and said "Look I know that you hate me and I know that this all my fault but I am trying to make things right, will you please just give me a chance". Wanda looked pleadingly at Natasha who studied her for a few more minutes before she sighed, stepped back and gestured for Wanda to come in.

Wanda stepped in and looked around briefly before turning to face Natasha who was leaning against the door with her arms folded. "Say what you want to say and then leave, I 'm not in the mood for company right now Maximoff" Natasha stated.

Wanda took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. "I know that I can't make up for what I did to you in Wakanda, if I could go back in time I would do things differently but I can't, I also know that my actions resulted in Banner departing because I exploited the monster inside him and jeopardized innocent lives, all that I can say is how sorry I am that I ruined whatever the two of you had going".

Wanda finished her speech, never once looking away from Natasha's expressionless face, trying to show her the sincerity in her words. Natasha mulled over Wanda's words and finally she said "It's not you that I hate, I hate what you did to me, you made me vulnerable". She walked away from the door and pulled out a desk chair to sit down on. She indicated for Wanda to sit on the bed.

Wanda did so and the two faced each other."You seen the inside of my head I presume, what I went through in the Red Room" Natasha told her. Wanda nodded. She had of course seen glimpses of Natasha's training and the few things she saw made her shiver with fright. "I was trained to always be in control of the situation, to never let my guard down, to never be vulnerable, after I defected from the KGB, Shield took me in and later on I joined the Avengers" Natasha explained.

"I first personally met Bruce in Calcutta when I was recruiting him for the Avengers Initiative, I had to say that from the first meeting I was oddly intrigued by him, he wasn't scared of me and even after he learnt of my reputation he still treated me like a regular human being, over the years we got closer, we talked, we flirted and right around the time Ultron was unleashed, I decided to kick things up a notch, then Wakanda happened and we were both destroyed mentally by the experiences that your visions gave us, I decided then to be completely open with Bruce about my past and in the few hours he reciprocated my feelings for him with his own feelings for me" Natasha told her.

Natasha seemed a little hesitant to continue on but eventually she said "The Hulk saved me from Ultron's gunfire and took me back to the Helicarrier, I tried to get him to turn the Quinjet he flew off in around but Hulk himself in one of his rare human moments closed the communications link, I knew right then and there that both Hulk and Bruce agreed that they didn't want to be with me and for the first time in possibly ever I felt genuine heartbreak, needless to say I didn't like it, I saw you and blamed you and your visions for making me so vulnerable and making me feel this pain, I eventually learned why you did it but I still couldn't get past the hate I felt".

Wanda nodded, she could understand that feeling perfectly. It had been months and while she could hold a civil conversation with Tony, she still couldn't suppress that shiver of loathing she felt when talking to the man. "Why did you join Ultron, I heard about Stark's weapons being responsible for your parents deaths but I 'd like to hear it from you" Natasha inquired.

Wanda sighed and said "Because of Stark, you have to understand that from a young age we saw Stark as our greatest and most hated enemy, when Pietro and I saw his name printed on one of the bombs that didn't go off, the name became etched in our minds forever, we later began blaming Stark for every misfortune, death and accident that we saw or experienced until we felt nothing but murderous fury at the man and anything related to him, when we saw you in New York battling with him, we were angry, how could Earth's Mightiest Heroes be in league with that man and so our hate got spread out on all of you too, When Strucker approached us at the riots and offered us the chance to destroy all the Avengers we became obsessed with the idea of gaining power and avenging out parents deaths, he knew exactly what to say to us and we agreed almost instantly".

"Because you wanted revenge and to make your country better" Natasha said. Wanda nodded and replied "There were hundreds of volunteers but we were the only ones to survive the experiments, when that happened, Strucker began to treat us better, like we were his star pupils but even without looking in the mans head, both Pietro and I knew that he was only buttering us up to further his own agenda".

She continued on and said "When you took down Strucker's base and we saw you fighting with Stark, I decided that I wanted to make all of you suffer for siding with Stark, I invaded Stark's mind with the intention of setting him up to destroy both himself and your entire team, I honestly didn't expect him to create Ultron".

"And what about now?" Natasha asked. Wanda sighed and said "I will always feel resentment towards Stark, I can't just let go of thirteen years worth of hate just the same as you can't forgive or trust me fully after what happened in Wakanda but I came here to try and at least preserve a professional relationship that doesn't affect the team but please know Agent Romanoff that I will always regret what I did and I hope that we can at least someday be friends".

There was a reigning silence for a few minutes until Wanda decided that she had said everything that needed to be said so she got up to leave the room. Just as she opened the door she heard Natasha say "Hey Maximoff". Wanda turned around to Natasha who was now standing up with her arms folded. "Call me Natasha" she simple said before turning away. Wanda felt hope bloom in her chest and so she replied "Only if you call me Wanda".

Wanda walked back to her room feeling considerably physically and mentally lighter. She knew that Natasha and her had a long way to go before they even called each other acquaintances but she would take what she could get.

 **I know that there isn't that much Scarlet America in this chapter but Black Widow is one of my favorite Avengers and I thought there wasn't enough interaction between her and Wanda in Civil War.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement:**

 **I am officially abandoning these stories so anybody who wants to take them and use them as their own, go right ahead. Work is just to packed up for me to dedicate any time to these fanfics.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed these stories, your support was great.**


End file.
